dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
TwinBragia (Ancient)
"These damn rings are too small, crawling through head first in a combat situation brings my ass shielding under so much fire that sometimes I feel like strapping my dralkyria shield to my ass." ''TwinBragia (Ancient) complaining about wormhole rings. TwinBragia (Ancient) is a giant Ancient Dragoian/Dragon Hybrid who is a Dralkyria as well as the original TwinBragia. Profile *Name: TwinBragia *Birth Date: -38243 *Height: 36ft 7in *Species: Ancient Dragoian/Dragon Hybrid *Gender: Female *Weight: 1313853 Kg Overview The product of a project to enhance the strength and might of a Dralkyria by combining the DNA of an Ancient Dragoian (with Dralkyria implants) and one of Dragoia (Planet)'s native non-sentient Dragons. While considerably larger and carrying a lot more proportional strength, the Ancient Dragoian/Dragon hybrid was dropped when the only subject, TwinBragia (Ancient), started getting an unstoppable hunger (See Eternal Hunger) at the age of 8, the same time she started to grow larger than a normal Ancient Dragoian. As with all Dralkyria, she started to recieve the training as soon as she was able to walk and talk. As a result of this training, she is nowhere near as bad tempered as her brutish appearance suggests and cares deeply about the other Dralkyria, especially her common partners and friends Sedsaigia and Drarfiaes. While some military officers and some other Dralkyria saw her huge size as a bad byproduct of being a hybrid, it was actually intended. With various smaller hybrids being created and then destroyed before perfecting the procedure. Some of these earlier hybrid mixes were used in recent times. Family Having been created in a lab rather than naturally hatching, TwinBragia (Ancient) was always without family, leading to a very strong bond with her closest friends over the years to the point she considers them family. ''Main Article: SinBragia In early Ancient Dragoian Year 10103 (Dragoian year -37937), TwinBragia (Ancient) decided to have a child by breeding with a normal Ancient Dragoian. This daughter was named SinBragia by TwinBragia (Ancient) and was equal parts experiment (to see if cross-breeding with an Ancient Dragoian would fix the eternal hunger issue without compromising on the increased size and strength) and genuine desire to have a daughter. SinBragia was abnormally mentally unstable at her hatching, although by this point TwinBragia (Ancient) couldn't let her go and decided to raise SinBragia and see if she could be civilised. This backfired as SinBragia was stubborn, spoilt, anti-social, and lacked the self-control to not devour other Ancient Dragoians. No matter how much TwinBragia (Ancient) punishes her daughter, SinBragia refuses to behave. Strength Proportionally stronger than her Dragoian era clone TwinBragia, as well as being slightly more bulky, fat and busty (while Dragoian Era TwinBragia was the same size as TwinBragia (Ancient)). TwinBragia (Ancient) was by far the strongest land dwelling creature on Dragoia (Planet) and would often prove this while on a surface patrol by neglecting her dralkyria weapons and merely using her strength to kill the non-sentient dragons by ripping them apart. Combat Style TwinBragia (Ancient)'s combat style is considered odd among the Dralkyria prefering to use her Lance as a giant heavy club rather than using it's beam function while most Dralkyria would use the beam whenever possible and only club with the lance when it is unsafe to use the lance's beam. However, TwinBragia (Ancient) may choose to not bother using her lance at all and just use her fists and feet, either crushing her foes underfoot or tearing them apart. She has also been known to grab and devour small foes if she is really hungry. When fighting the non-sentient Dragons of Dragoia (Planet), she will sometimes not bother with her lance at all and just smash the Dragon's scales with heavy punches or rip the Dragons head, or other limbs, off. Sometimes she will even take large bites out of the Dragon if she is feeling hungry, with just one bite normally being enough to bring the Dragon down. However, she is unlikely to do this, as the Dragon is a primary food source for any surface dwelling Ancient Dragoian and are too scarce to be used to sate TwinBragia (Ancient)'s or SinBragia's Eternal Hunger. Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Ancient Dragoians Category:Characters Category:Dralkyria Category:Hybrid Characters